


Escaping the Inescapable

by Faritail



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faritail/pseuds/Faritail
Summary: “Hey, Ymir.” Historia paused, when she looked at Ymir’s face. Dark rings underneath her eyes, a haunted look in her eyes. “You look horrible. Do you again have this feeling?”“Again?”, a rough laugh escaped her. “It was here all the fucking time. We need to move. It’s not safe here anymore.”“You do know how crazy that sounds right? Also we’ve been living here for nearly a year now. Nothing will happen here.”





	Escaping the Inescapable

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on the Attack on Titan Amino!  
> http://aminoapps.com/p/16yxgl

Ymir sat in a bar, nursing her drink. She remembered the day, she saw her for the first time. Glowing golden hair shining in the sun. A brilliant bell-like laugh. A slight blush covering her cheeks and sparkling eyes. Ymir had known in that moment; she would never forget a pretty face like that.

Sighing she tilted her head back and drank the rest of her Scotch, gesturing to the bartender to get her another one. It had been an exhausting day, annoying customers getting on her nerves and arguing over unnecessary things, at least the pay was good. 

She just got the new glass, when someone bumped into her, causing the brunette to spill her drink. Cursing she whipped around only to see a mop of blonde hair across her. She stopped right in her tracks. It was the girl from the coffee shop. She looked like she was in her early twenties.

“Oh my god! I’m so sorry!” Her voice held a strong undertone, even as obviously flustered and twitchy as she was. She still held herself regal, like a queen.

“It’s alright.” Ymir was a bit amused at the smaller ones' excuses. At least she was cute.

The blonde sighed and smoothed her hair behind her ear. “Let me make it up to you. I’ll buy you a new one.” 

“You don’t have to, but I won’t say no to a drink”, Ymir laughed. “Come on. Sit down.” She moved a bit to make space. “So, what are you doing in a lowly pub as this? With your looks, you could get in every bar or club around here.”

“Oh, I’m here with some friends... At least I was, until those jackasses went away to dance and told me to 'relax and get a drink'”, she sighed. “Oh, my name is Historia by the way.” 

“Ymir. So, you didn’t actually want to come here today?” The barkeeper handed them their drinks. Swirling her drink a bit, she looked at Historia. 

With one look at her drink, Historia swallowed a big gulp. “That’s not exactly it. Just in the last few weeks I always cancelled on them and I felt bad. So, here I am. Making up, what a bad friend I had been.”

They drank and talked some more until Ymir's phone chimed with a message. Groaning she looked at the screen. “Historia? If you don’t mind. I really need to go, but I’d like to see you again, so here’s my phone number. Call me or message me, when you’ve got the time.” Ymir sighed and scribbled the number on a napkin.

“See you around, Ymir.” Historia smiled.

Ymir nodded at her and went out of the pub, furiously texting. Why did they have to interrupt her now?  
_____

The next few weeks were incredible. They met up often at cafes or bars it didn’t really matter. They talked and laughed a lot. Soon it felt like they had known each other for years.

Still sometimes there was this little voice nagging at Ymir's conscience. It was the feeling of wrongness, of being watched. Ymir didn’t give the feeling much thought. She was too happy with Historia. 

“Historia.. I wanted to ask you something..” Ymir was petting Historia's hair, while she laid on her lap.

“Hmmm?”, the sleepy voice of Historia reached her ears and made her smile. Historia was beautiful, even with her eyes closed, but she opened them slightly, so the crystal blue of her eyes, sparkled in the sparse light of the sunset. 

They had been meeting up at Historia’s place this day. It was a vast apartment, but it didn’t really feel like home. It didn’t resemble Historia at all. It looked like it was straight out of a magazine with no personal touches.

“Well, my job requires that I have to move a bit out of town soon. I wanted to ask if you’d want to come with me, as otherwise we probably won’t be able to meet each other often anymore.” Ymir stopped petting her hair and looked out of the window. “I know it is pretty soon to ask this, but I’d like you to move in with me.”

The reality of the situation hit home, when Historia sat up abruptly. “You want me to move in with you?”

Ymir nodded just shortly. She wasn’t sure what to say. This situation was something she hadn’t anticipated.

“That.. that is kind of much, you know? I mean I’m not saying no, but I need to think about it. How far away would we be going?” Historia looked up to her, trying to catch her eyes. “I love you, but moving in is a big step. I just want to make sure we’re ready for that.”

“I know, I know”, Ymir sighed. This was getting complicated all because of her job. “You don’t have to decide right now. Just during the next week. After that I will need to start looking for a place.”

Historia nodded, moving to lean against Ymir’s shoulder. “I hope it works out.”  
_____

After stressing to find a new place and moving their stuff, they finally had time to relax. They settled into their new life in the suburbs. Everything was fine. Their income was steady. The apartment was paid. They had nothing to worry about. Just this one tiny little thing.

The feeling of being watched.

It began small, but as the months stretched, that itch got more and more noticeable. Ymir got jumpy and paranoid. When she was walking home, she listened to each sound cautiously. She looked over her shoulder more than was necessary. It was like someone was following her all day long and everyday. Even Historia saw the strain on Ymir. 

“Hey, Ymir.” Historia paused, when she looked at Ymir’s face. Dark rings underneath her eyes, a haunted look in her eyes. “You look horrible. Do you again have this feeling?”

“Again?”, a rough laugh escaped her. “It was here all the fucking time. We need to move. It’s not safe here anymore.”

“You do know how crazy that sounds right? Also we’ve been living here for nearly a year now. Nothing will happen here.” Historia shook her head. 

“You don’t understand. Something is watching us. We need to move. As soon as possible. Please”, Ymir’s voice broke at the end. She felt fear around her heart. It was like ice squeezing her lungs. She couldn’t stay here, but she also couldn’t leave Historia.

Soon two arms where around her. An added warmth fighting against the ice-cold fear. “It’s alright. We will move, just let me pack our bags, okay?”  
_____

They had been moving a lot. Mostly sleeping in motels. It was like they were always on the run. Many times Historia got annoyed and they got into fights. She didn’t want to move all the time. She wanted to finally have a home. Ymir still felt haunted. The feeling never going away completely. 

“You know. I don’t want to anymore. We’ve been on the run for years without end. I can’t believe, that you still want to move. When did we ever stay anywhere longer than three months? Please, Ymir. I just.. I can’t anymore.” Historia rubbed her eyes tiredly. “I can’t keep running from something, that doesn’t exist. I think.. I think maybe it’s best, if you start going to a psychiatrist..”

Ymir was on the bed, she hadn’t moved since Historia got up and paced around the bedroom. It had surprised her, that this whole thing hadn’t already blown up in her face. Still she couldn’t stop this feeling. It was even worse nowadays, like a constant screeching sound in the back of her mind. “I can’t help it and did you forget, that I already tried getting help? It’s useless. It feels like something will happen soon, if we don’t move.. I can’t lose you, Historia.”

“I can’t keep being on the run. It.. I know, that you don’t urge us to leave until it gets unbearable, but I just.. I can’t. I’ve reached my limit. I’m so sorry, Ymir.” Her eyes were watery and she hoped, that Ymir would understand, that they wouldn’t have to fight. 

It wasn’t hard to yield against her, all fight gone from her body, before it could even begin to build. She looked at Historia. “I’ve been sick of always moving, too. I’m just afraid, that something will happen. And that feeling is stronger than ever.”

Historia sat down beside her. “Is it okay, if we’re staying?”

“Yeah”, Ymir was sighing. “Let’s catch some rest, though.”  
_____

For a while nothing happened and Ymir began to relax. Maybe her paranoia had been just that, paranoia and not a rational reason to be afraid.

Until Historia didn’t come home. She just disappeared. For weeks Ymir tried to find her, but it seemed like her files were gone, too. No one, but Ymir could remember her.

It was then a few weeks later, when she was snatched, too. It was like she was squeezed through something too tight and she lost all sense of orientation. 

As the dizzying sensation was over Ymir looked around herself. It was like she was in a restricted, endless space of whiteness. It was then, that she could spot a flash of blonde hair.

“Historia? Historia!” Ymir ran to her, just to get stopped by an invisible barrier. “Historia, I can’t get through this!”

The blonde looked up, one hand against the barrier. Ymir put her hand on the other side of the glass like thing. If it wasn’t there, they’d be touching.

Historia smiled sadly at her. “I’m sorry, I didn’t listen. It’s my fault they got us. Please forgive me.”


End file.
